Wishing, Isn't Always What you Wished For
by Fang-fulWriter
Summary: Elena is now a vampire, but wishes that she never wanted to meet vampires. After this she seems to go back in time to meet the Salvatore brothers before they were vampires. Sometimes wishing, isn't always what you wished for. Summary sucks but its really good. Sequel- Miss Me?
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

**I hope you all like this story. I tried to make other stories that didn't really work out quite well, so I just thought I'd make this one...But please review and I'm sorry this is a short chapter :) Enjoy...**

* * *

Elena stood with her back towards the Salvatore brothers as she looked out the window. "I'm scared." She let out a whimper.

"Were all scared, Elena. We don't know what kind of vampire you'll be." Stefan reassured her. "But we have to deal with this." He got up from the couch and hugged her from behind, which made Elena move away from him.

"I don't want to deal with this. If Rebekah wasn't in the middle of that freaking road, I wouldn't be this way." Angry tears rolled down Elena's face. "What if I'm some kind of Ripper like you were, Stefan?" She glanced down at her daylight ring and frowned. "I never wanted this."

Damon spoke up as Elena started crying more. "We've never wanted this…But we know you'll be fine, as long as we train you correctly."

Elena never looked up at those big blue eyes staring at her. "What if I don't want to do any of this then what?" She got the nerve to stare at Damon. He never looked away from her. The way she cried made his heart fall. Elena was someone full of life, now Rebekah took that away from her. If Meredith didn't give her Damon's blood, she would be dead and decaying in a casket. The thought of that made Damon feel weak and bitter.

Stefan looked at Elena and she looked at him. "Elena, it's going to be alright. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Damon warned. "Or she'll have our heads on stakes." He pointed to Elena who glared at him. Taking a sip of his bourbon, his phone vibrated in his picket. "Hello?"

_ "Damon we have a problem?"_ Caroline began.

"What could possibly be bigger than Elena and her ruined life?" Damon smiled wickedly at Elena.

_"This is worse. Just meet me and Bonnie at her place in an hour. Got it?"_ Caroline said rummaging through her purse for her keys.

"Got it Barbie. Bye." He clicked his phone off and laid it on the table. "We have to meet Caroline and Bonnie at her place in a little bit." Damon smirked as he walked over to Elena and Stefan. Elena still looked sad and Damon placed a hand on her cheek. "Oh cheer up 'Lena. What could be possibly worse than this."

* * *

"What?" Damon yelled at Bonnie who stood only feet away from him. "Klaus is dead. As in bye-bye, sayonara."

Bonnie held her ground and protested. "I'm serious. Klaus is alive."

Elena buried her face in her hands and started crying. "I want this to be over." No matter how hard they tried, something always came up as a problem. "We try to stop things…But they always come back. Sometimes I wish I was back before I met vampires." She looked up at Bonnie who gave her a sorrow look.

"We'll get through it." Bonnie cheered her up.

"Everybody says that but it's never true!" Elena screamed and ran out of the house. She ran all the way to the woods where she slid down a tree and cried. "I wish…I wish…I never met vampires. I wish I had a new life." At that moment she felt tingly and was in a blur of air. "What the…?" She fainted onto the dirty, leaf filled ground.

* * *

A brush of air awoke Elena from sleep. She was laying on cold, hard ground when she saw people with lanterns come towards her. The people were talking to each other and lifted Elena off the ground. She fell asleep once more and didn't wake until a week later.


	2. Flirting or Being Polite?

**Chapter 2! Now it goes back to present time (At the end) when Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie are trying to find Elena. Hope you all like this chapter, there's more to come :)  
**

* * *

A light was cast over the room as Elena woke up from a weird dream. She dreamt she was in 1864 and she was human again. She sat up and looked around the room and gasped. "Where am I?" Then a woman barged in and handed her a cup of tea.

"Finally, you're awake." The women was tall, had long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and freckles. "I'm Shannon. I am your handmaiden. These men found you out on a street. They were delighted enough to take you here, to Mr. Salvatore's home."

_That's nice…Wait? Mr. Salvatore's home? _Elena thought. "What year is it, Shannon?" Elena asked.

"Well, its 1864, my dear." Shannon went through the closet to find a light blue corset and a matching dress. "I have a question. What is your name exactly?"

"Elena. Elena Gilbert." She rose to her feet and took the dress to put on. "I don't remember anything." Shannon tied her corset tightly, to the point where Elena could hardly breathe.

"That darn amnesia." Shannon laughed. "You'll find your memory eventually. But time for talking is over. Time for you to go down to breakfast. Giuseppe and his sons are waiting for you." Before Elena could speak Shannon left the room.

"Well, looks like I'm going to be having a fun time." Elena said sarcastically. She walked downstairs to the dining area and saw an older man, possibly Giuseppe, talking to men who looked like Damon and Stefan. When Elena got to the room everyone rose and smiled warmly to her. "Good morning. I'm Elena Gilbert."

"I'm Giuseppe Salvatore and these are my two sons, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. You may call me by my first name." He smiled. "Please take a seat." He motioned to the chairs around the table. Elena took one in between the brothers. "So, Elena, how did you get in the middle of the road?"

"I have no clue, actually." She said firmly. "All I remember was passing out in the forest. Then I woke up to people with lantern's. Finally I fell asleep and woke up here. It's quite weird."

Giuseppe chuckled at her last statement. "Very weird indeed. You are welcome to stay here while your memory is gone."

"Why thank you Mr. Salvatore." Elena showed off her smile.

"Please call me, Giuseppe."

Elena nodded and went back to eating. After eating she was excused and she walked outside to the gardens. Humming softly she walked around the flower bushes and little ponds. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she jumped. When Damon was standing there she put a hand on her heart. "Mr. Salvatore, you gave me a fright."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Elena. I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled his usual grin he always did.

"It's alright. And call me Elena." She put out her hand to shake. He gladly shook it and kissed the back of it. Elena laughed.

"You're laugh is very beautiful, Elena. Mind if I take a walk with you?"

"Thank you. And of course you can, Damon." They walked and talked for minutes before Stefan strode up to us.

"Hello Ms. Elena, Damon." Stefan greeted them. "May I speak to my brother for a moment?" Elena nodded and Damon walked feet away so she didn't hear. "Flirting with her already, brother?"

Damon looked shocked. "No. I'm being polite. Unlike you, who can't be that nice." He knew that Stefan would fall for Elena. He had his eyes on her the whole time at breakfast. Stefan always got the girl…Hopefully that would change.

"I am too polite. All you do is flirt with every woman you see." Stefan began to get jealous.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Elena doesn't want a relationship right now? Maybe a friend. Now if I were you I would become friends with her like I am. I mean she just got found in the middle of the road and she doesn't remember a thing. God, Stefan!" Damon threw his hands in the air and walked back to Elena. "Now Elena, where were we?"

"We were going for a walk. Stefan do you want to come?" Elena asked glancing at Stefan.

"No thank you. I'll go for a walk some other time." He walked into the house and left Elena and Damon linking arms and walking to town.

* * *

~Present~

"Where is she?" Damon asked frustrated. "She just walked out of here like a minute ago."

"Damon, she probably left to go think about things. I mean we just told her Klaus isn't dead." Bonnie tried to help.

"I swear if she doesn't come back in a week, I'm going to kill myself." Damon said with tears glazing his eyes. He tried not to let them fall.

Caroline pushed a strand of hair out of her face and sighed. "Maybe we should just go home and act like she's fine. It's Elena she always is fine."

Damon wanted to rip Caroline's hair out. "How could you even say that? She could go and kill the whole freaking population in Mystic Falls."

"We'll just have to call her." Stefan said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called her.

_"Were sorry. The number you have dialed is no longer available."_ An operator said.

"What the…How is that even possible." Stefan groaned.

"What?" Damon asked curiosity filled his eyes.

"The number is no longer available." Stefan was almost in tears.

Everyone was going crazy. Caroline called Jeremy to see what he was up to. "Hey 'Jer…Is Elena with you?"

_"No. Why?" _

"Her phone number is no longer available." Caroline sighed.

_"That can't be possible."_ Jeremy was worried.

"Oh it's possible. Elena left a couple minutes ago. We can't find her." Caroline said.

Bonnie interrupted her and something in her eyes told them she knew where she was. "Did she wish for something?"

"I'll call you back." Caroline hung up on Jeremy and looked at Bonnie. "She said, She wishes she could go back to when she never met vampires."

"I have a feeling that she wished for something else. Oh my god." Bonnie grabbed her chest and the tears came rolling. "I think she went back in time to 1864."

Damon and Stefan looked at each other before Damon spoke. "You've got to be kidding me."


	3. Finally, I Notice How Much You Love Me

**A/N- Here's chapter 3. Thanks to- booklover457 for an amazing idea for upcoming chapters. Don't forget to review :) I love to hear your guys thoughts, suggestions, and what you liked.  
**

* * *

The sky was bright, the sun shined, and the town was busy today. Elena was happy but also miserable. She just time traveled to 1864 and she didn't know what to do. The only happy thing about it was she got to see the Salvatore brothers.

When she meant before she met vampires, she meant when she was human and dating Matt. Also hanging out with Caroline and Bonnie the regular way. Sometimes when she thought about herself as a human in present time, she wanted to punch a wall. Elena could never go back to being a human. All she cared about right now was going back home.

She looked at the ground as she walked arm and arm with Damon. Those thoughts were taking up her brain. Damon looked at her and frowned. "Everything alright, Elena?"

"Oh, yeah. It's alright. I'm just thinking things over." She smiled at the blue eyed Damon. "What did Stefan talk to you about?"

"Just brother things. Do you have any siblings?" He smiled.

"Yes. This is possibly the only thing I remember. His name is, Jeremy." Elena smiled at the name. She missed him, hopefully she got home soon. "Damon, do you believe in time travel?"

Damon laughed as if I was joking. "No. Time travel isn't possible. Maybe if a witch could do a spell…Then it could be."

When he brought up a witch, I remembered Emily. What if Katherine didn't exist? Which would mean Emily would never come. "Do you know any witches?"

"Elena, I was joking. There's no such thing as witches. But if there were then maybe." He smiled.

I needed to change the subject. "How about we go back to your house? I'm getting tired of walking around."

"Sure." We turned around and walked peacefully home. When we got there, Giuseppe had news for us.

"Elena, Damon please come in here." Giuseppe motioned to us. We sat on two chairs in front of a desk. "We will be having a women stay here. Her name is, Katherine Peirce. _Great…Just great. Now this wicked witch of the west is staying here._

"How long, may I ask?" I asked.

"Well, Ms. Pierce will be staying with us…As long as she likes. Just like you will, Elena. She won't get here until next week. Katherine's parents died, so she will be staying here." Giuseppe talked as if she wasn't going to be a bother. She is a bother. Katherine got what she wants, when she wanted it, and how she wanted it. I'm just hoping that she isn't going to change anybody into vampires. Damon or Stefan never wanted it. Did I? No, not one bit. But that is how life is, it's part of this cycle, where things are meant to be. "Now, I want you all to greet Katherine in the best way possible." He got up from his desk and walked out of the room.

Damon turned to me and saw the expression I made. "Don't worry, beautiful."

I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes. "Did you just call me, beautiful?" My lips curved into a huge grin.

"Maybe I did." Damon grabbed my hand and held it there for the longest time possible. That was until Stefan came into the room smiling brightly. "Hello, brother."

"Hello, Damon. Hello, Elena. Did you guys hear about Katherine Pierce?" Stefan shifted through books on the shelves on the wall.

We both nodded and Stefan met my eyes. "What, Stefan?"

All the emerald eyes man did was sigh. "Nothing. I'm just excited for meeting this Katherine. I bet she's a beauty." He tried to make me jealous, which almost worked. I tried to forget about him and looked at Damon. His eyes are so blue: The way they pooled into mine, and how I could just look at them for days at a time. Why haven't I looked at him this way in 2012? I know exactly why. Because I'm too shallow to notice the way he looks at me. How he could be the love that does consume me. Everything I was looking for was right there, but I gave it up for Stefan. Oh no, I'm falling for him. I'm falling for him hard…Harder than ever. I was snapped out of my gaze when we were called to dinner.

I sat next to Damon as we enjoyed the dinner. Giuseppe was talking about sending Damon off to the army. Stefan and I were talking…About Katherine. "Yeah…" Is what I said to everything Stefan said about her.

We all were talking; Damon started arguing with his father. He screamed about how he doesn't want to go to the army. The chair he sat on was plummeting to the floor as Damon rushed out of the house.

"If you'll excuse me." I said as I left after him. "Damon! Damon, wait!"

Damon turned around; with tears streaming down his face. "What do you want?" In the years I've known Damon, I never saw him cry. The pain he felt, he covered it up like a mask. He would be naive about everything. Sometimes when I would be around him, I knew he wanted to cry; because I was with Stefan. I bet he felt like trash, that I've thrown out of a car window, onto a dirt road. Now I see the way he wants me. This is what real love feels like.

Stefan is now a past faze, that I don't remember anymore. When he left to go with Klaus, I felt lost, lonely, and scared. This Ripper he was-was just too demanding. He was a compelling, blood-sucking, jerk that doesn't deserve me. Damon is now someone I can trust. Damon is someone I can be myself around. When I looked at him as I drank the blood that would complete the transition, he knew I would look away in embarrassment. The veins that were around my eyes, the way my fangs popped out. He told me to look at him. When I did, he smiled. And said these words, "Elena, you've never looked so beautiful." When he said that, I felt like I could control the hunger. Damon is exactly the love that consumes me. He is the passion, adventure, and danger that I want in a relationship. _Damon._ His name filled my mind more times than I could count. I'm finally noticing it, noticing the love that he has to offer. In the present, I would run to him, kiss him, and hug him tightly. Tears came down my cheeks as I thought about this. Damon looked at me and ran to me. He cupped my face in his strong hands and placed a kiss on my forehead. Just as he wanted to kiss my lips, it started to rain.

He took me in his arms, in a bridal way, and took me into the house. My feet touched the ground as he let go of me. We stared at each other for a long moment. My dress was ruined, his shoes were muddy, but we didn't even care.


	4. Explaining is Very Confusing

**A/N- Okay so this chapter was hard for me to write...Er...Because of the whole Emily explaining things to Elena part. Anyways, more Delena next chapter :D Don't forget to review. First part is Damon P.O.V then Elena P.O.V  
**

* * *

I sat on a chair wondering what to do about Elena. What was she doing right now? Was she hanging around old Stefan or old me? Questions piled my mind. Bonnie walked in the room with a photo of Elena and a sample of Jeremy's blood. "I have the photo, blood, and all I need is someone to help me with this." Bonnie looked at me, which I shook my head. "Oh, come on Damon!" She pouted.

"Ask Stefan or Caroline." I sipped my bourbon and went back to thinking of the gorgeous brunette, Elena.

"Stefan went out to do stuff. Caroline went home to find ways to bring Tyler back. You are all I have left for this. Don't you want Elena back?" Bonnie cocked an eyebrow.

I did. So much that I could cry for her. I nodded at Bonnie and sat in front of her on the floor. She laid down the picture of Elena and put a drop of blood on it. Bonnie did her witchy juju and started chanting spells. After an hour, we finally got something. "I think I can make her know we are trying to communicate with her." Bonnie said before going back to chanting. More boring moments later, she asked me a question. "Damon, what year was it when Katherine arrived? 1864?"

"Mmmhmm." I mumbled. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, Katherine is coming."

"Well, duh, stupidity leak. We all know about Katherine coming."

"I have a feeling that-that Elena could be in danger." Bonnie's face fell and she cried. This was no ordinary crying. She was crying blood tears. I suddenly heard millions of whispers. They all cried out for Bonnie. Some were telling her things I didn't understand. She finally stopped crying and looked at me. Bonnie smiled wickedly. "Elena is going to die."

"What do you mean 'She's going to die'?" I asked.

"I communicated with her a moment ago. I saw her. She didn't see me though." Bonnie was still smiling wickedly. "She was talking to you. You held her in your arms. The witches say that Elena can't be helped."

I looked at Bonnie for a minute. "Listen, Mrs. Cackle. You are acting pretty weird right now. Why can't we help her?"

"Only time can tell, Damon. For now, I wouldn't focus on Elena anytime soon. You'll meet her in another life…Eventually." She stood up and walked out of the house.

I sat there thinking about her. Not Bonnie, I was thinking about Elena. She was gone. Gone forever. _Maybe if I switch the humanity off…No…Don't even…, My conscious said._ Ever since Stefan helped Matt instead of Elena; Elena was gone, lost, and lonely. 'You'll see her in another life' Bonnie's words of "wisdom" haunted me. Next thing I know is I was slamming books against the wall. Throwing chairs into the air. Ripping rugs and carpets. I even shattered my glass set I used for bourbon and other drinks. Elena was gone. There was nothing I could do to stop it.

* * *

~1864~

A carriage drove up to the Salvatore home. I gripped onto Damon's arm as I saw Emily coming out of it. Once Katherine walked out, everybody gasped. Damon, Stefan, and Giuseppe shared glances between looking at me and Katherine.

Katherine smiled brightly at everyone, but me. "Hello. I'm Katherine Pierce. And you all are?"

"I'm Damon."

"I'm Stefan."

"And I'm Giuseppe Salvatore." Giuseppe looked at her with wide eyes.

Katherine glared at me and coughed to get my attention. "Oh, I'm Elena." She seemed pleased afterwards and then studied me. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look so much like me. How?" Katherine looked at Emily who shrugged.

We all talked for minutes, until it was time for dinner. I sat next to Damon, Katherine sat on the opposite side of Damon, and Stefan sat beside Katherine. She was obviously flirting with both brothers. I want to rip her little curls out of her head. _Keep calm, Elena_. I took deep breaths and finished my dinner.

Katherine was hanging out with Damon and Stefan. Damon asked if I would like to come; I said no. I'd rather not be hanging around that little beast.

Emily sat outside reading a book. I sat beside her and smiled. "Hello, Emily."

"How do you know my name?" Emily looked shocked, but I could tell she knew me.

"Let's just say…I'm from the future." I tried to sound nonchalantly.

"Ah." She seemed to know where I was getting at. "You wished for something-Didn't you?"

"Maybe. Okay, yes I did. You see, I made a wish that I wasn't a vampire and that I never met vampires. But that didn't seem to work out because I'm here in 1864 when I should be in 2012." I was starting to get frustrated. "I'm Katherine's doppelganger."

Emily nodded. "Well, I know only one way to get back."

"Really? How?" Just spit it out, Emily!

"You have to become a vampire, because you were a vampire in 2012. Then you have to kill the Salvatore brothers." She seemed so calm while saying that. When she noticed the look on my face, she continued. "Right now, the Salvatore's life here doesn't exist. This is like a dream but real."

I was still wondering what she meant. "What do you mean 'This is a dream'? I wished for this. You're telling me that right now 2012 Damon and Stefan are actually there trying to help me?"

"Yes, exactly. Damon and Stefan will still be vampires, when you turn. Then just come to me and we will figure out the rest."

"How do I know you're not tricking me?" I raised a brow.

"Because your Bonnie's best friend and I'm a Bennett." Emily smiled brightly. This was so confusing. Still looking at her still confused she ended to conversation. "This is a never ending dream, Elena. It has happened before. You're not in 2012…But this is a dream." I finally get it now. "Well, looks like Katherine is back. Just get on Katherine's nerves and she will turn you." She walked away to talk to Katherine.

Damon sat down in Emily's spot and looked at me. "What did you talk to her about?"

"Nothing. Just asking her about simple yet confusing things." I smiled at Damon. "Now since Katherine stole you from me, we need Damon and Elena time." We both smiled and walked around the garden. Talking for hours about, well, everything. I do not want to murder an of the Salvatore's but I will do anything to kill Katherine Pierce.


	5. Katherine's Blood

That's how it always starts doesn't it? You make one bad move and now you're stuck in a hole you can't get out of. Now that Katherine is here…I have to get on her bad side. That will be super easy.

Katherine and I have not been talking at all. She even brushed her hand against Damon's, which I did want to stake her right then. Her flirting is really getting on my nerves, when I need to get on hers. When I ran into Katherine days ago, I told her how her dress doesn't go with her shoes. I couldn't think of anything else to say to her. But she seemed to not notice, 'cause Stefan walked by and Katherine started walking away with him.

I'm sitting at my vanity in my large room. Shannon came in afterwards to tell me about a party Giuseppe is hosting here. I didn't seem to care at all. All that mattered was me not killing the brothers. How could I even do that? Being a monster wasn't what I was. The thought of losing both Salvatore's was heart breaking. Even though I'm not supposed to be in this era, I still feel for them. I got caught up in my thoughts that I forgot that Shannon was there asking me about a dress. "Sure. That dress will be fine." I smiled through gritted teeth. I got up for my place on my seat and got ready for a tight fitting dress.

Damon was sitting with Katherine when I walked into the open living area. They were giggling about something. Both went silent as I entered the room. "Good morning, Elena." Katherine said as she glanced at Damon.

"Damon, can I speak to you for a moment?" I ask Damon as he walked towards me. We walked into the hallway and spoke. "How can you even talk to that beast?" A hint of jealousy was in my voice.

"Beast? Katherine is a sweet lady. You'd like her." Damon looked into my dark eyes.

"She is a beast, Damon. You just don't see it yet because she's going to fall for you and Stefan." Maybe I just told him too much.

"Elena, I love you, not Katherine." He pulled me into his embrace. His strong arms holding me there for a moment. The memory of Emily telling me to kill him was still there. I planned on doing so soon. After I became a vampire, I would murder them and go to Emily for the rest of the job.

I pulled away from Damon and looked at him eye to eye. "Damon…I don't think this will work out. I'm sorry." I ran upstairs to my room and locked myself in. Tears glazed my eyes as I threw pillows at the wall. Not caring if anyone heard me.

* * *

"Damon? How can you even say that?" I said as my blonde curls bobbed up and down as I ran at him.

"Not in the mood, Caroline." Damon brushed past me on his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" I didn't want him to leave, because he had to tell me what happened to Bonnie.

"I have no clue, Blondie. I'll be back in ten or twenty years." He sounded so calm to say that. Elena really got to him. "See you some other time."

"Damon, wait. What happened when Bonnie came here?" I said as I tapped my foot impatiently.

"She said-She said to forget about Elena. That we'll see her in another life. Which in that case I'm not going to wait around for her."

When he said those words, I felt as if I were to pass out. Elena was gone, gone for good and none of us could stop it. But at lease we'll see her some other time. "Okay. Leave. Be gone, Damon. Because that's all you do: is leave and never looking back. Goodbye." I ran past him in vampire speed to my home where I needed to find Tyler. Now that Elena was gone, Tyler needed to be found.

Tyler's Mom didn't know where he was. How could she not know where her own son was? Bonnie said that he didn't die that night. Which he was out there, I was going to find him. No matter what.

* * *

"Isn't there some other loop hole?" I asked Emily as we walked into the gardens. "I am not a murderer. I'm not going to kill the brothers. I love them."

"Killing is the only way. Remember what I said; this is a never ending dream where you're controlling it. Just become a vampire and kill them." Emily sat on a log and I sat beside her.

"How can you be so calm about this? I cannot kill them." This was getting too crazy, crazier than vampires.

"But…" Emily started. "There will be a time change when you arrive back."

"Time change? So I'm not going to wake up where I passed out?" I didn't know what she was even saying.

"I've said too much. Now if you'll excuse me, I have Katherine to attend to. Remember get on her bad side. Or…" Emily looked at the ground. "Ask her to change you. Then do your work afterwards." Emily waltzed into the house to tend to Katherine's needs.

If I ever want to go back home I have to kill the Salvatore's. They're the ones who got me into this; they're going to get me out of it. I'm already planning on doing it when the ball comes around in a week. Katherine will turn me and I will kill…Then I will go home.

* * *

"Damon's gone!" I told Bonnie. "He said he isn't coming back! Not for like twenty years!" Damon got me worked up really easily. That is the only affect he had on people that didn't like him. He would always get on their bad side. "Why did you even say that to him?"

_"It wasn't me who said it. It was the witches that were there with us." _Bonnie let out a huff as she talked to her blonde friend.

"Still, now if Elena does come back he won't be here." I was about to throw Damon's drinks at the wall.

_"Elena doesn't care that Damon would leave. She likes Stefan, Care." _

"Whatever. I've got to go. Somebody said that they know where Tyler is and I'm going to find him." I clicked off my phone and left the boarding house to meet somebody at the grill.

Bonnie sat on her bed thinking about Elena. She wanted to send her a message. Finally after an hour of thinking, she got the idea of the sending letter spell. She did it when Rose captured Elena. Bonnie called Jeremy to bring over Elena's hairbrush. He came over in a matter of minutes. The candles were set up and the hairbrush was in place. She got out a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

_Elena, it's Bonnie…Listen do whatever you need to do to get back here. We have no clue what to do and Damon just left. He isn't coming back home for at least 20 years. Or so he said…Anyways Caroline thinks she might have found Tyler. Is 1864 amazing? What was with that whole you and Damon hugging each other? Oh right…I did a spell and saw you guys. We all miss you so much! Please come home soon. –Bonnie._

She rolled the paper into a ball and held it in her hand over the candle fire. She started to whisper a spell. Jeremy watched and was amazed at witchcraft. The paper went into ashes and Bonnie smiled at Jeremy. "We might have gotten through to her."

* * *

I walked into my bedroom after dinner. The tension in the air was thick as can be. I pulled off her dress and slipped into bed. I moved around and felt something under me. Perhaps paper? I didn't know until I grabbed it and read it. "Oh my god." I gasped getting up and jumping around all happy. Shannon must have heard because she came into my room with a surprised look on her face.

"Why do you look so happy?" Shannon asked.

"No reason. Can you please go get Emily Bennett?" I asked with a smile on her face. Shannon went to get her and Emily came in. "Oh my god, Emily! Guess what…Look at this paper." I shoved the paper at her. Emily looked it over and gasped. "I know! My exact reaction!"

"Now all you have to do is…"

"I know…Turn into a vampire then kill the Salvatore brothers…You repeat the same thing over and over again." I interrupted her.

The witch sighed. "Here-" She handed her a little bottle of blood. "-It's Katherine's blood. Drink it whenever you feel like turning."

I examined the blood before her eyes. "How did you get it?"

"I asked Katherine if I could have some blood for a spell." She said calmly before sitting on my bed.

"Wow. So…I just drink it and kill myself?" I had been waiting for the moment for the blood.

"Yes. Now hide it before anyone can see it. Or you can drink it now and kill yourself." Emily suggested. I smiled at the witch and put it in her draw of the vanity before turning around. "I must go. Ms. Katherine doesn't like waiting." I nodded in response before slipping into bed and drifting asleep.

Breakfast was like any other. Katherine was too busy flirting with Damon and Stefan to see that Giuseppe was talking to her. "Ms. Pierce?" Giuseppe coughed getting her attention. Katherine looked back and grinned. "Please listen to what I am saying." The vampire nodded and listened. "The founders' ball is in a week. Now you don't need to bring anybody but it would be great to."

Once I heard that, I instantly grew frustrated. Seeing that Katherine was asking Damon was heartbreaking. Damon even said yes to her. Stefan saw the look on my face and smiled. "Would you like to go with me?" He asked warmly.

"Actually, I was thinking of not going, Stefan." I said before eating my eggs.

Giuseppe scoffed. "Of course you have to go. It is the founders' ball. Elena, please attend."

I sighed. "I do not want to go, Mr. Salvatore." With that I got up and hurried out of the house. I made it to the garden to cry to herself. How did my life become so messed up? I never wanted any of this. I felt lonely and scared all at once. Then I remembered the blood. Although I never thought about drinking it today I was planning it but the time was right. I hurried into the house and up the stairs to my vanity. I rummaged through the drawers and found nothing.

"Looking for this?" A female voice asked. I turned around and gasped. In the vampires hand was the blood.

* * *

**A/N- I know I haven't updated this story in awhile but now I did. What do you think will happen to Elena? Well you'll just have to find out. Also after this story is over there will be a sequel to this of Elena returning to Mystic Falls. **


	6. Gone

**A/N- This is the final chapter of this. I know there was only 6 chapters. But the reason is because I want there to be a sequel to this. I know that I said she had to kill the brothers but that changed a lot. Don't worry because the sequel will be up soon. :) Enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

"Well, well, well…Looks like my own handmaiden lied to me. How ridiculous?" Katherine said walking up to me. "Why do you have this, might I ask?"

"I'm planning on becoming a vampire." I stuttered.

Katherine laughed. "You? A vampire? Now that is really ridiculous." She looked her over and laughed once more. "You're my doppelganger."

"Really Sherlock?" I said sarcastically.

"Sherlock?" Katherine questioned at the name. Right, Katherine didn't know who that was yet.

"Never mind…Listen I'm from the future and the only way is…"

"Turn into a vampire and kill the people who got you into this mess." Katherine finished my sentence.

"Exactly…Wait, how did you know?" I asked looking at her eye to eye.

"I've been around for more than 500 years…I know every spell." Katherine sat on my bed. Being around witches for a long time had its moments. She got to see every spell. But she never saw this spell often.

I shook my head. "Can you please leave now?" I asked nicely.

"Sure, Elena." Katherine was about to go out the door when she stopped. "Here…Keep the blood. I can't wait to see you ruin your life." She strut out the door leaving me alone with the only thing that can turn me.

* * *

I walked into the grill to see if that lady was here who was my private investigator. I spotted her out of the corner of my eye when she walked up to me. "I think I found Tyler Lockwood."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, come with me." The investigator walked out of the grill and I followed suit. We walked and walked for what seemed like miles until we arrived in front of a house. "I'm keeping him in here. What was weird was he came with me. Hoping to see you. Usually they run." The door opened and I saw my boyfriend in the corner of the room tied up.

"Tyler!" I ran towards him kissing him. He kissed back and I smiled. "I can't believe it's you!"

"Yep. It's me." Klaus lied with Tyler's voice. "Can we go now? I've been tied up here for hours."

"Wait, why were you tied up?" I asked worried.

"I tried to kill this person after she mugged me." Klaus stated trying to sound like Tyler.

"Oh, well come on." I grabbed him from the floor and we dashed away into the forest.

* * *

The blood sat in front of me as I glared at it. I've been staring at it for almost an hour now and didn't know what to do with it. Suddenly without thinking I drank the bottle. The blood tasted sickening to me. The way it burned as it went down my throat. All I could think about was why did I drink it? After it found its way into my stomach, I instantly ran to Emily's room. I was about to knock on the door when it opened. Emily stood there smiling. "You drank the blood?"

"Yes." I gasped getting air into my lungs.

"Come in." Emily stood to the side as I walked in. Her room was painted yellow, it was smaller than my room but it was very cute. "Now here." She handed me a knife. "Go on." I stood there in shock not knowing what to do. I grabbed it and sliced both of my wrists. All I wanted to do was leave this time period and go home. My blood poured out of my veins and onto the floor. Emily stood there trying not to watch. She flinched and then smiled when a fainted.

"Do you smell that?" Katherine asked Damon and Stefan as they sat in the parlor. The blood was finding its way into her nostrils. The veins around her eyes popped out and her fangs showed. Red was showing in her eyes. Damon and Stefan gasped. Katherine looked away as fast as possible. "Sorry."

Damon and Stefan instantly went to their father. Giuseppe came back to find Katherine gone. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked his sons. They both shrugged. Giuseppe ran up stairs to see Katherine in the doorway of her handmaiden's room. "Katherine?"

The vampire turned around and looked perfectly fine. "Yes, Mr. Salvatore?" She was obviously blocking his view not wanting him to see Elena.

Damon moved Katherine and tears streamed down his cheeks. "Katherine! What did you do to her?" He moved beside Elena and held her there. Her blood had dried up and stained her dress. "Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead." He kept repeating the same thing as he held his girl.

Giuseppe looked at Elena and sighed. "Emily, what happened?"

"She cut herself, sir." She told the man with a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Giuseppe yelled.

"She's not going to die. She just fainted." Lying to him was pretty hard.

Giuseppe sighed. "How do you know she's not dead?" He looked at Damon who was feeling for a pulse. "Well?"

"She has a heartbeat…It's very faint though. Get her on the bed." Damon told everybody in the room. He laid her on Emily's bed and Emily told them to leave. Damon said no but she told him to. They all agreed to leave.

"Elena…You should be awake now." Emily brushed Elena's hair back. "Elena."

Nothing happened. She just laid there stiff as a board. Her heart was beating, but it was very slow. Her heart was beginning to pound in her chest harder and harder. It felt like it would burst. The veins around her eyes crawled under her skin and her fangs popped out. Emily saw this and was confused. Elena wasn't awaking but she was breathing. "Elena?" Emily called out. Her name was ringing through her head. "Can you hear me?" Minutes later her heart beat was going faster and faster then stopped. No breathing, no pulse, no nothing. Did it even work? Emily thought to herself, _I know what's happening. _Emily stood up and just stared at Elena for a while. She started to whisper a spell while closing her eyes. She opened them and gasped. Elena was gone.


End file.
